


When I Rule the World

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professional Rivals, M/M, More like nuisance, Rivals to Lovers, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony Stark and Victor von Doom compete to see who can defeat the Avengers first and take over the world. They find love along the way.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Series: AU-gust prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	When I Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tony Stark August Flash Bingo  
> Title: When I Rule the World  
> Author: Purple_ducky00  
> Card number: 016  
> Square Filled: Shawarma  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Pair: Tony Stark/Victor von Doom

“Aw, Vicky, you didn’t just do this right? You do know the Avengers will take care of this in no time. Aim bigger, aim better.” Tony stares down at the army of robots below him.

Victor laughs. “You don’t know what these bots can do. See those guns? They will vaporize anything within a fifty-meter radius.”

“And they have Barnes and Barton, both excellent snipers. Oh well, you’ll see. Your attack will fail, and you will owe me that shawarma I won.” Tony flies off daintily.

Watching him go, Victor shakes his head. _He’ll see once I set the attack. Then he’ll owe me dinner._

++++++

Tony Stark and Victor von Doom are two of the most infamous supervillains in the world. Both wanting the rule the world, their plans often clash, and the Avengers are the heroes left to clean up the mess. When seen in public, the two villains have an angry air toward the other. They both claim that they are the ones to help the earth. Each time one launches an attack, however, the Avengers are able to stop them.

What most people don’t know is that Doom and Stark are liable to hook up every so often. After a few bouts of hate sex, they realized that they didn’t really hate each other. In fact, what each one felt for the other was respect and admiration ~~and maybe a little bit of love?~~ They don’t know what they’d do without the other trying to one-up them.

Stark is definitely smarter than Doom, but Doom makes up for it in power. They flirt and insult their ways through each confrontation, and the Avengers never know what to expect from either of them.

++++++

Doom launches his attack. The mighty Doombots vaporize half a community before the Avengers show up. True to Stark’s word, the mighty snipers take out the Doombots quickly and efficiently. The battle is long fought, but in the end, the Avengers win. Doom times it at… 4 hours. He groans. Tony’s last attack lasted 4 and a half hours. He hates it when Tony’s right… which is most of the time.

His cell phone rings. Doom answers with a “What.”

“I told you, Vicky!” Tony's gleeful voice comes over the line. “You owe me shawarma.”

“Shut up.” Victor knows he’s going to have to. That’s the deal. Forget that Tony has more money than he knows what to do with.

Victor shows up at their usual shawarma place at 8pm on the dot in a new maroon three-piece suit. Tony shows up five minutes later in a stunning royal blue suit. “Anthony.” Victor bows, knowing the name annoys Tony.

“Vicky.” Tony holds the door and motions to let Victor in first.

The two share a nice dinner and a bottle of wine. Both a little tipsy, they find their way back to Tony’s penthouse for a roll in the sheets. Victor wakes up in Tony’s bed alone.

_Mr. von Doom_. JARVIS, Tony’s AI greets him. Victor sighs. This happens way too much.

“Just call me Victor, J.” He nods at the ceiling. “Where’s Tony?”

_He’s in the kitchen. I believe he is attempting to make coffee. You may want to intercept him if you don’t want salt in your mug._

Victor jumps out of bed. Walking swiftly to the kitchen, he sees Tony fumbling with the coffee maker. “Let me get that, babe,” He says automatically. While he fixes the coffee, Tony stares at him.

“What did you just call me?”

“I called you babe.” Victor shifts uncomfortably. “Is that bad?”

Tony blinks up at him. “I don’t know; you tell me.”

Victor stares at Tony for a long while, trying to gauge his thoughts. “Well, I wouldn’t call you babe if I didn’t like you…” He begins.

“So, you like me?” Tony smiles mischievously. Victor can’t deny it. He tells the evil genius so. “Well, good because I like you too. But what are we going to do about the Avengers? Can we still have our rivalry if we’re dating?”

“Of course, my dear. What’s a good relationship without trying some good be-the-first-to-take-over-the-world rivalry?” Doom cups Tony’s face. “Let’s date, Anthony.”  
  
  


“Just so you know, Vicky. I don’t put out on the first date.” Tony winks. They share a deep kiss.

++++++

Afterwards, the two are nigh inseparable. Instead of the constant bickering between them during attacks, there are now lovey-dovey comments thrown back and forth. The Avengers don’t know how to take this.

“So, I guess you heard that Stark and Doom are dating?” Romanov asks Rogers.

Rogers nods his head. “Yes. I am just afraid of the day they decide it will be easier to team up. I’m not so sure we’d win that fight.”


End file.
